Jane's Song
by Rainbowskittles737
Summary: A one-shot of Sebastian X Jane. Jane can't sleep, so she decides to go for a walk in the back gardens. I thought of this while I was listening to Sally's song in Nightmare Before Christmas :3


**Extras: I will write more later, don't worry :D  
><strong>

**Summary: A one-shot about Sebastian and Jane(OC by the way, don't get confused or I'll go cross eyed:D)  
><strong>

**Rate:** **T**

**A/N**:_I named a place and a object, that's how i wrote this! That's how I roll :DDDD_

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight, and all were asleep, the mansion was silent. Except for one...or maybe two...<p>

The one who was still up, hasn't yet retired to their bed; was a young woman. She couldn't sleep because her mind refuse to rest itself. Since everything that's happen to her and the young Lord you could not blame her for being awake.

She walked calmly, as if it was day instead of night. You would have thought since she was walking through the home of 'demon' would be scaring her by now. But no, she was perfectly fine as if as the pictures of the deceased relatives of the Phantomhive family were watching her closely every time she pass a portrait. However she didn't pay much attention to it considering that they always done that (to her that is.) Surely the darkness of the halls and rooms would have some effect on her but she knew exactly where things were, so that is why she couldn't bump into or trip over anything.

* * *

><p>Thinking she was alone since she could not sense the 'devil' anywhere around her, she decided to go to the gardens. But she was mistaken as a pair of crimson eyes were focus on the young lady while she made her way downstairs. Sebastian watched Jane curiously, wondering what she was up to. As he knew her it couldn't be good. Usually when Jane was acting quite stealth, it was unpredictable what her moves are. But he has to admit she is a clever one, indeed she is.<p>

Of course he followed her into the gardens, wondering what on hell is she up too. Certainly she would have sensed him; with her grandfather being a demon and all. Would have feel him in the area by now, yet...she hasn't. Which was a good thing because he didn't want her finding him, what kind of butler would he be if Jane caught him red-handed.

As Sebastian watched carefully at the plum haired woman, he realized she was in deep thought. But he was still on alert in case this was some kind of trap for Jane to attack him and beat the living hell out of him, considering that he kindly insulted her this evening. However she didn't pay much mind to it because she was still in deep thought. On the other hand, he still had to be on his guard.

What kind of butler would he be if he was taken down so easily when he didn't see it coming.

However, he had a feeling she wasn't up to anything. He still stood a safe distance in case.

* * *

><p>Jane made her way in the garden. It was a crescent moon. Some stars shine but there was barely any in the dark sky. She watched and counted them until she realized... there was less than eight out. She was surprise to find that one out. However she couldn't help but compare the stars to her housemates.<p>

Bard, being the largest but active star. Finnian, the smallest but the brightest. Soon she found Mey Rin, herself and Master Ciel. But that's all. There was no star for Sebastian. Does that mean there will never be a star for him. Jane hugged herself when sudden there was a cold gust of wind. Causing her hair to whip around her.

She shiver, yet she continued to walk along. enjoying Finni's work on the garden when he planted the new flowers that Sebastian had ordered.

_Sebastian..._

His name runs through her mind as she thought of him.

He has no soul. But she did...in some way.

She always wonder what it would look like if he had one. Would it be black like his suit or red like his eyes. She didn't know. it was a question that has been bothering her since she decide to become allies with him and Master Ciel.

As she looks at her reflection in the fountain, she says, "Sebastian..." she spoke softly, "Do you or do you not have a soul? Is that why there is no star for you?"

Of course she didn't know that the raven- haired butler was standing close to her. But not enough for her to notice him.

"Is there a reason for you not to have one because you are a demon..." she paused, staring thoughtful at the moon. "...is there a another why you say you have no heart. Is it easy to kill people because what you loved is all gone. Since there is nothing _to_ love."

The butler watched the brown eyed, purple hair lady as she ramble on.

Suddenly she got up from where she was sitting and started to walk along the stone path, beginning to sing a melody.

"I sense there's something in the wind  
>That feels like tragedy's at hand<br>And though I'd like to stand by him  
>Can't shake this feeling that I have<br>The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
>And will he see how much he means to me?<br>I think it's not to be  
>What will become of my dear friend<br>Where will his actions lead us then?  
>Although I'd like to join the crowd<br>In their enthusiastic cloud  
>Try as I may, it doesn't last<p>

And will we ever... end up together?  
>No, I think not, it's never to become<br>For I am not the one

And will we ever end up together?

And will we ever end up together?  
>No, I think not, it's never to become...<br>For I am not the one..."

As she finished singing she found herself leaning on a stone wall, still in deep thought. Did he really noticed her feelings for him? Or was he too dim to realize that she cares for him?

Suddenly, from the corner of her eye she saw a black rose pointed in her direction. She turned and look to see Sebastian holding the rose with that creepy/ cocky grin of his.

Jane looks at him, innocently confused. "Sebastian...what the hell?"

"My Lady...you must know, I am simply one hell of a lover." he said, bowing lightly to her.

* * *

><p>AN: Now... GIVE ME REVIEWS AND YOU GET COOKIES!


End file.
